


Wonderland

by krikkiter68



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: It's snowing in London, and a trip to Hyde Park has unexpected consequences.  Smut, crack and some fluff (depending on your viewpoint) in later chapters.





	Wonderland

Ollie started as he felt a long, familiar hand grab his shoulder.

“You,” Malcolm intoned in a voice like approaching thunder. “Fucktoy Slim. Walk.”

Ollie bit his lip as he obeyed, his knees feeling like they might dissolve. Fuck, he thought, what have I done now? What haven’t I done? Time seemed to be speeding up as he was propelled through the corridors, and – ow! – clattered roughly down a set of stairs. Malcolm shoved him up against a set of navy-painted double doors before pushing the safety bar and letting them out. A metallic world of wind blasted him in the face, and he gasped into it.

“Aye, what’s this?” Jamie said, approaching from behind with the force of a nuclear winter. Ollie groaned inwardly. “Time fer the fuckin’ disciplinary, eh, Malc?”

Everything seemed strangely muffled, and Ollie could feel the snow crumping under his shoes, ghostly flakes melting against his lips and cheeks. He was glad they couldn’t see how turned-on he was, ignored the fact they already knew. Jamie’s small but powerful right hand closed on Ollie’s free shoulder and his heart started skittering as they pushed him along the pavement. He skidded and wondered if he was going to fall face-first onto the tarmac, and what they would do to him. Snow swirled around them, the buildings seeming to dissolve ahead of them in icy greyness.

A large black car swooshed up to the kerb, and Ollie felt their grip on his shoulders intensifying. He felt Jamie reach around and pull the back door open.

“Hey, Elvis, mate!” Jamie hollered to the bequiffed driver. “Take us to Hyde Park, eh?”

“Get in the car,” Malcolm intoned. Ollie’s cheeks flushed. Malcolm wasn’t swearing: he was in real trouble. 

Jamie and Malcolm bundled him into the car. They were still gripping his shoulders as the car pulled away from the kerb.

“Where – where are we going, then? Winter Wonderland?” Ollie said, his voice high and squeaky in his ears.

“Don’t be sae fuckin’ stupid,” Jamie said. “Didn’t ye hear? It’s had tae close the fuck down.”

“Why – why’s that, then?”

“Because of the snow. Obviously,” Malcolm said, glancing absently out of the window at the blizzard and the scurrying crowds of Westminster.


End file.
